


Things You Said When You were Scared

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne's thoughts as Richard is leaving Middleham in April, 1483.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You were Scared

April 1483

Her world had been safe for so many years that Anne had almost forgotten what it was like to feel afraid. Yes, there had been the French campaign, and although she'd not liked it at all, she'd always believed Richard would return safely to her. More recently, there had been the problems along the Scottish border, but then again when was there not problems along the Scottish border. No, that had been nothing to fear, not even when Richard had invaded Scotland and taken Edinburgh. She'd been secure in knowing he would return to her. 

But now, everything had changed. The King was dead, leaving a mere boy as his heir. A mere boy who had lived under the tutelage of his Woodville relations for most of his life. A boy who had lived at Ludlow, a boy who truly did not know his Uncle Gloucester. His uncle who would be the Lord Protector until he came of age. It was no wonder Anne could not help but feel anxious about the future. 

She tried so much to hide her anxieties from Richard. After all, he had much more important things to concern him now. He need to ready himself, and his men, to leave for London. He needed to allow himself to mourn his brother, although Anne doubted he would truly allow himself to think of Edward's loss. No, she did not intend to allow herself to become one other thing to cause him concern during this time. 

It was daylight as he prepared to leave Middleham, Anne and the children had come to see him off. She'd watched as he said his goodbyes, and gave his blessings to Katherine and Johnny, and then to their own Edward. She could not help but smile, as Richard knelt to Edward's level and spoke with him. She could not hear their words, but she watched as Edward nodded earnestly at his father. 

Then Richard came to her. For the first time in their marriage, Anne truly had no idea what to say to him, how to send him off. As he took her hands in his, she found herself whispering, “Come back safely to me.” 

“Don't I always?” Richard replied softly. 

She took a deep breath, and nodded. Yes, he'd always returned safely to her. She must find the faith to believe he would return safely to her yet again.


End file.
